Cute Little Brat
by kazumigirl
Summary: Stuck under a tree in the rain together, Kenshin and Misao learn to talk from the heart...sort of. With an embarrassing story about Aoshi, they come a little closer together. First attempt at a K/M fic, so please work with me!


Cute Little Brat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but if I did, or ever will *tee hee* I'd like to say that, yes, Kenshin is private investigator for his series' fanfictions. So please, don't bash him. You don't want him to go Battousai on you!  
  
Kenshin *pokes authoress with tip of his sword*: Read the rest, slave.  
  
Erika: *gulp* And, yes, Kenshin does do his own stunts *mumbling*-Even though he's just a cartoo- oww!  
  
Kenshin: Just get on with the fic, I'll deal with you later, ya little brat  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Kenshin/Misao fic. So please, if it's awful, don't come to my home and publicly stone me. Thankyou. Oh, and this takes place while Misao was following Kenshin around trying to get info out of him.  
  
Misao sat beneath the tree, staring at Kenshin. It had been raining, again, and as usual the two were forced under trees. It wasn't any fun. Kenshin barely spoke, and if he did, it was to himself. He was so puzzling, so strange, so weird. Wait, was "weird" the right word?  
  
No, Kenshin wasn't weird. He was... well, odd? No, wait, definantly odd, but that wasn't the word for him.  
  
As Misao mentally searched for the right word, she caught Kenshin staring back at her from the corner of his eye. Embarrassed for being caught gawking at him like an idiot, Misao turned three shades of red before turning away. She had to bring something up! Or else he'd think she was some kind of nut case!  
  
"You know, Lord Aoshi isn't perfect." She said aloud.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at her, but she was already turned around.  
  
"Really? Well, that's strange, coming from you." He said, trying to stifle a chuckle.  
  
Misao turned around and frowned at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kenshin got to his knees, clapped his hands together, and batted his eye lashes.  
  
"Oh, Lord Aoshi is just the best! He does this, and that, and some more of this, oh, and he's ten times better than you,Himura! Blah, blah, blah, blah, Aoshi, Blah, that he is!" He mimicked in a high pitched voice.  
  
Misao pretended to throw a punch on him.  
  
"I am not like that!" She remarked.  
  
Kenshin turned away, smiling.  
  
"That you are."  
  
Misao pulled his ponytail.  
  
"I should kill you, Himura."  
  
Kenshin turned around and pressed his nose to hers. Misao blushed a tiny bit.  
  
"So, in what amazing way is Aoshi not perfect?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
Misao didn't budge. It was true that she had had infatuation with Aoshi for many, many years. A long time, but, ever since she had gotten to know Kenshin better, her love interest had begun to change. She was growing closer to Kenshin each day she spent with him. It was true that he was a jerk at times. When he had leapt to the other side of the cliff, and told her to return home quietly, Misao felt like tearing him to pieces. When he always took off running, leaving her behind, she felt like tossing him to who know where. But, there was also a side of him that constantly told her that he was always trying to protect.  
  
Often, Misao had tried to block the feeling, but it was getting difficult.  
  
"Misao?" Kenshin asked, pulling away from her.  
  
Misao looked at him.  
  
"Aoshi tripped in the rain once, and almost got washed away in a small stream. When we pulled him out, he whimpered that he was cold and wet." She finally said, smiling.  
  
Kenshin busted out laughing. Misao smiled. Did she just make Kenshin laugh.  
  
He was rolling around, moving out from under the tree, getting wet. He was laughing so hard that no sound was emerging from him.  
  
"Himura?" Misao asked, starting to giggle.  
  
Kenshin, after five solid minutes, finally sat up. He was soaking wet, but still chuckling.  
  
" 'I'm cold and wet?' " He finally spoke.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was just trying to prove that he's not perfect." She replied.  
  
"I know." Kenshin said, growing serious, "He's cold and wet." With that, he was in another fit of roaring, foot-stomping laughter.  
  
Misao put her hands on her hips firmly.  
  
"You are just an odd-ball."  
  
Kenshin crawled over to her, still laughing.  
  
"And Aoshi's cold and wet."  
  
Misao pulled on his ponytail again.  
  
"Will you stop it already?" She asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, aside from the pouring rain, Kenshin smiled.  
  
"So I'm an Odd-Ball?" He asked.  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Kenshin nodded too.  
  
"Better than your many other insulting, yet colorful nicknames."  
  
Misao, still blushing, scooted closer to the rurouni.  
  
"So, what am I?" She asked.  
  
Kenshin put an arm around her.  
  
"A little brat."  
  
A sudden clap of thunder caused startle among the quiet pair. Out of fear, Misao clung onto Kenshin.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Kenshin's chest. She turned extremely red and moved her eyes up to his face. He was smiling at her.  
  
"A cute little brat." He said.  
  
With that, he hugged her tighter, snuggling closer to her. She finally let her arms relax and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
They continued to watch the rain together, enjoying it for a change.  
  
The end  
  
Author's note: Sorry if that sucked and was pathetically cheezy. I'm really a K/K fan, but K/M is cute too. Please R&R! It makes authors with no real life feel talented.! 


End file.
